This invention relates generally to tents and it is specifically concerned with a new and improved tent construction which provides improved space within the tent's interior without complicated fabrication or erection procedures.
Reference is made to the inventor's U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,856 for a tent which in certain respects is similar to the improved tent of the present invention.
It is certainly desirable to have a tent which can be readily erected. Similarly, it is desirable to have a tent which does not comprise complicated construction. For example, minimizing cutting and seaming of fabric parts which are used to make a tent reduces the fabrication costs, and also reduces the risk of water leakage since the seams are in general more susceptible to water leakage than is the fabric body. It is also important to maximize the interior room space for occupant comfort and convenience while using a minimal amount of fabric material.
The present invention provides a tent which admirably complies with these desirable objectives. It is of a construction which can be readily erected, can be fabricated without an extensive amount of seaming, particularly at the sides and top, and which possesses improved interior space.
The foregoing features, advantages and benefits of the invention along with additional ones, will be seen in the ensuing description and claims which should be considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. The drawings disclose a preferred embodiment of the invention according to the best mode contemplated at the present time in carrying out the invention.